The Demigames
by lil'hawkeye3
Summary: What if Percy Jackson DIDN'T win the Second Titan War? What if other demigods were found by Kronos' forces? Their story on what happens. HoO never happened. Minor language
1. Prologue

**Hey people! So I wrote this a while ago with the help of some of my friends who are in here (Thanks Rachel, Chris, and Hogan!) Anyways, this is what we thought would happen if Percy Jackson and the demigods had lost the 2nd Titan War. At the end of each chapter, the people who the characters are based off of left comments. FYI Rachel is not Rick Riordan's character, we realized she had the same name after we finished writing. Oops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any character you recognize from the series (Jason, Thalia, Miranda or mentions of others).**

* * *

Prologue

"Come on, now. We won the war. Hand over those demigods, Chiron."

Chiron was not happy at all. They had lost the second Titan War. And the compromise for mankind to survive was to give Kronos demigods. Those demigods would then fight to the death against whatever Kronos threw at them.

Chiron wished that no one else would die; enough blood had already been spilled. But he obliged. "Very well, father." Chiron spit out the last word, because Kronos was his father. The only thing all of Kronos' kids could agree on was that he was a terrible father.

"Good!" Kronos boomed. "Demigods from the 12 main Olympians must come forth. Zeus' brats first."

A spiky black haired girl and a blond haired boy stepped forward. The girl had her shield out, and the power from it made everyone back up, even Kronos. The siblings looked up at the Titan Lord, hatred flickering in their eyes.

"Don't call us brats," the girl snarled.

"Thalia, stop. It won't help," her brother said.

"I don't care, Jason!" Thalia cried, but she allowed Jason to lead her off.

Kronos glared after them. "Next, Poseidon's," he muttered, clearly annoyed with Thalia.

Five kids stepped forward, all with a wall of water behind them. They all had their hands palms up with spheres of water rotating over them. None looked too happy with the Titan.

After them came Hades' girls. Both were riding hellhounds. The older one made a very rude hand signal towards Kronos; the younger one made a 'die' sign. Then they rode off to join the other children of the big three, the hellhounds still growling at the Titan.

Then came an Aphrodite girl, whose eyes were heather purple and her hair golden. The Ares boy was shaking with fury, his white shirt and jeans streaked with red. Dionysus' girl ran up to him and put her arms around him to calm him down. She had long blond hair that was streaked with purple and deep purple eyes, like wine. She led him towards the others, speaking to him softly. The Hephaestus kids were both engulfed in flames, their eyes flickering. Then the Hermes and Athena siblings tried to sneak behind the Titan's army, but ended up with their wrists tied together. The Demeter sisters wrapped Kronos in vines and flowers, turning him into a very lovely upright garden. That left the Apollo brothers.

Both boys had their caramel hair messy, golden eyes and extraordinary reflexes, plus they were surrounded by gold light. They had their bows at the ready, loaded with special arrows made to hurt immortal beings.

"You'll pay for this, Kronos," the older one said.

The other looked between his brother and the Titan. "I'm with Drew on this one," he said.

"Thanks, Seth."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Kronos growled, sounding like a hellhound. "You're missing one group."

Seth and Drew shared a glance. "Uh, yeah. That group's a little busy. They're-"

"Right here." A girl with long golden hair and golden eyes appeared before them all. She was wearing really short black shorts and a black tank top. A younger girl was on her left, dressed the same but in white, except she had brownish-blond hair and blue eyes. On the first girl's right was an older boy. He had the same features as her, except he wore cut-off black jeans and a black t-shirt so tattered, you could see his chest, just like his cousins.

"Thanks for trying guys, but we can take care of ourselves." The first girl smiled.

"Jess is right," her brother said. "And taking care of ourselves means that we can plow down anybody in our way."

Jess squeezed her brother's hand. "Of course I'm right Gale, and Cat knows it too."

"Excellent!" Kronos rolled his eyes. "You may debate on whether you're right or wrong later, possibly during your interview."

"Interview?" Jason asked wearily.

"Yes. Imbecile," the Titan added in an undertone. "Before the games, you shall be interviewed by Hermes."

"Our dad?" Madiline, Hermes' daughter asked, followed by Jess complaining about Kronos' grammar.

"Will." Jess muttered. "Nobody has used 'shall' in, like, a hundred years."

Kronos ignored both of them. "Then you shall have a week of training and fooling around. You shall be able to catch up with each other and plan with your alliances. They shall be permanent. Then the games shall start." A sinister grin spread across his face.

"Now let us begin!"****

Opinions  
Jess: I wrote this! I think that it's good since it's my work. Rach is lucky; she gets to ride a hellhound!**  
Rach:** I think that it's really good, mainly the Hades part!**  
Hogan: **It turned out better than I expected. I love the Poseidon part!**  
Chris:** I got nothin'.**  
Leslie:** v


	2. Chapter 1

**Same as last time, still don't own PJO, only my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rachel woke up in the coolest room ever. She was on the bottom of a black bunk. The sheets had red rain drops on their black background. The room had lamps with green flames giving off light that reflected off of the black walls. There was black pretty much everywhere. It was paradise, in Rachel's opinion.

Jacquelyn was still out, so Rachel decided to let her sleep. She could count the number of weeks she had left on her fingers.

Rachel stood up, stretched, and headed outside of their room. Once outside, there was what seemed like a commons room. The walls were black with red and orange flames licking them. Fire. Only one group of demigods had control over fire. She looked at the name on the door opposite of hers and realized her guess was right. The plaque on the flame-covered door in front of her read HEPHAESTUS.

Christopher lay awake staring at the bottom of the top bunk. He was reliving his past, thinking back to the horrors of the 2nd Titan War. He remembered being frozen in an ice block, due to a Hyperborean giant breathing its icy breath on him. Thank the gods he was a fire user. That Hyperborean didn't live long enough to even gloat. He was only roused back to reality by a knock on his door.

The room he shared with his sister Leslie was related to their powers as fire-users. The walls were red with orange flames all over that seemed to flicker. The floor was a gray rug, meant to be the ashes from the flames. There were also two desks that were pure black, like charcoal.

* * *

Christopher opened the door and found Rachel, Hades' eldest daughter. Her straight black hair had new red streaks in it and was cut cleanly at her shoulders. Her pale skin and black nails went with her Goth-vampire style. Christopher's hand shot up to his messy dirty-blond hair. He hadn't even thought about his appearance with the war going on. Now it was over, and he felt slightly embarrassed that he looked like a scallywag.

Apparently, Rachel didn't care. "Hey Chris!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Rach," Chris replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We share this commons room. I guess Kronos-" she snarled when she said his name- "made us allies. You want to go explore?" She finished in a pleading tone.

A grin spread across Chris' face. "Sure. Why not? Leslie will be fine." Either way, to make sure she didn't freak, he quickly made his way over to the desk that had his name over it in Greek. He grabbed a pen and a notepad, and quickly scribbled a note for her. He left it on her desk before running out to join Rach.

* * *

The two friends went off down the hallway. They realized that they were staying in what seemed like a mansion. At the end of the hallway was like a regular house. Well, sort of. There was a huge kitchen followed by a dining room with a table large enough to fit 25 people. A living room with a full wall projection screen TV was behind it, and different types of games- like Foosball and air hockey- filled the fourth room.

Branching off from all of the walls were 5 more hallways, 6 counting the one they had come through. Outside of each hallway was a plaque engraved with the name of the demigod branches located down it.

Chris' head snapped back to the kitchen, where Sophie, the younger daughter of Demeter, and Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, were cooking something delicious. Apparently, the two girls heard them come in.

"Hey guys," Thalia said.

"Are you up for some scrambled eggs and bacon?" Sophie asked.

* * *

Jessica opened her eyes to find her older brother Gale just waking up. For a moment, she studied him.

Gale was a high school girl's dream guy; she thought that would be the best way to put it. He had blondish hair that was ruffled just enough to have an effect. His eyes were just starting to turn gold with the sun's ascent into the sky, and she knew they would turn silver with the moon's ascent. She knew because she had eyes just like him, and their cousins had the same, too. He was sixteen, just one year older than her. On the other hand…..

Catherine was their other sibling, though something seemed off about her. She had normal brown eyes and her hair didn't have a slight glow to it like theirs. There was one other thing she couldn't do. Seth couldn't either because they hadn't had time to teach him yet. They had tried with Cat, but still…..

Climbing out of her blankets, she jumped from the middle bunk where she was sleeping, landing right behind Gale. "Hey Gale," she whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"What the-!" he said loudly. "Don't do that."

Jessica covered his mouth, and then checked to make sure Cat was still asleep. "Shut up!" she said quietly while trying not to laugh. "I have an idea."

While she explained her plan to her brother, their room changed. It had been glowing silver, but now it was slowly changing to black. The bunk, desks, and the door followed along with the transformation. The rug was black and didn't change, as well as the sheets on their beds. The sun was starting to rise.

"Jess, you're brilliant," Gale told her, once he understood what they were going to do.

"Okay, I'm brilliant. Won't exactly help us right now. Just get Black Night while I get Eclipse."

Black Night and Eclipse were the sibling's bows. They only responded to their touch, not working if anybody but those two or their cousins used them. They had once belonged to Artemis and Orion. Well, at least before Orion died. Like everything else in a demigod's life, it's a long story.

Dressed in hunting gear, the siblings slipped out of their room and into their allies' room. Since a hunter- especially a child of one of the twin archers- knows how to observe every detail in a place within a small amount of time, those two could tell you anywhere they had been. Unless Jess had been utterly bored there, then she'd be able to tell you as many details as there were.

Their commons room was black, silver, and gold. Anything that wasn't one color was another. The couches were black. The walls were black too, but had silver stars all over them. The ceiling had a gold sun in the middle. Then there was the door on the opposite side of theirs. It was gold and had the word APOLLO on it. The Apollo brothers, Andrew and Seth, were their allies.

Gale quietly closed the door behind him, locking it. The lock could only be opened by any of the four people in the room. Jess silently snuck over to the bunk bed and climbed to the top. Seth was there, sprawled out underneath the blankets. His caramel hair was a mess, and his eyes were thankfully closed. Jess glanced at Gale to make sure he was ready, then smiled, loving what they were about to do.

"Seth, Seth. Wake up Seth," Jess softly sang. Seeing that he was stirring, she flipped backwards off of the top bunk, landing without a sound. This time, she crept up to Andrew, who everyone called Drew.

His caramel hair was all over the place as well, covering his face. She gently brushed it out of his eyes. He looked somewhat like Gale, except he had the different hair color and he wasn't as pale. Drew's face looked calm; he was probably sleeping without thinking of the horrors from the war. Unlike Jess, who had the constant nightmare of losing him, Gale and Seth.

She regained her confidence, even though Seth would most likely kill them for this. "Drew, Drew. Wake up Drew," she sang in the same voice as before.

Drew's golden eyes opened slowly. His first shock was that Jess was standing next to him, then saw the arrow loaded in Eclipse that was right against his head.

* * *

Hogan awoke to the sound of someone yell. He threw off his covers and jumped out his bed. His room was aquamarine with navy blue waves that shimmered. The bunk he slept in was green and the one next to it was blue. There were five desks, fashioned to look like the trunks they put on ships. He loved the sea-themed room. After all, he was a son of Poseidon. He noticed all of this before Neil crashed into him.

"Ow!" he swore.

Neil knelt next to his older brother. "Sorry Hogan!" he cried.

Tristan climbed slowly down from his bed. "What did you do now?" he asked groggily.

"3rd time so far," Emily yawned. "When will you ever learn, Neil?"

"Shut up, Em," Neil complained.

"I'm not an idiot or a rocket scientist, but really? Just, really?" Billy joked.

They all cracked up.

"Where'd you learn that one, Billy?" Hogan asked, rubbing his neck.

"Oh. Percy told me it before…you know."

They all looked down. Percy Jackson was the star of Camp Half-Blood, especially since Luke had gone bad. He had returned Zeus' master bolt, retrieved the Golden Fleece, held up the sky and helped to defeat Atlas, survived venturing through the Labyrinth, and blown up the Princess Andromeda, Luke's ship. Then he had led the demigod forces to defend Manhattan- Mount Olympus is above the Empire State Building. He defeated Hyperion, and battled Kronos in the Olympian's throne room. Kronos had taken over Luke's body, and Annabeth Chase was still in love with him, as well as Percy. She tried to help Percy, but Kronos killed her. Percy became so mad that he attacked Kronos, but by then Kronos was too strong. He disposed of Luke's body, killing Luke, and then showed his true form to Percy. Percy couldn't look away, so he died. And next to Annabeth. It was a touchy subject to everyone.

"Changing the subject," Neil said loudly. "I only got up because I heard someone yell."

"Me too. It sounded like it came from Drew and Seth's room." Hogan added.

The door behind them opened, and in walked Ian and Madiline, Hermes' kids, with Crystal, the daughter of Aphrodite, and Jasmine, the daughter of Dionysus.

"Hey Ian, Madi, Crystal, Jazz. What are you doing in here?" Billy asked.

"Is it against the law to walk into a room, Billy?" Madi retorted.

"We just checked in with the Apollo brothers," Jazz said, ignoring the daggers that the other two were staring at each other with.

"And?"

"And we found Jess and Gale pointing arrows at Drew and Seth's heads," Crystal explained, though the whole time she was staring at Neil.

"Jess and Gale were trying not to laugh," Madi snickered.

"But Jess couldn't help laughing at Drew's expression. She helped Drew up, and then Seth." Ian said, glancing at Emily, who blushed.

"Afterwards, Seth shouted at them for the prank. He used a lot of colorful language too." Rachel added as she walked in. She had a bag full of expensive-looking items. "Here." She gave one to everyone in the room. "These are transmitters. They're like cell phones for demigods. Monsters can't pick up the signal on these" she added because Madi and Jazz had lifted up their hands simultaneously with a confused expression on their faces. "We can bring these to wherever Kronos is sending us. Then we'll be able to communicate because I guarantee that we won't all be together at the start."

Everyone got a 'demigod cell phone' with their power symbol decorated on it and their name. They looked over them awed. Rachel wasn't known for her patience, though.

"Now if you're all done having your mouths hang open like fishes, Thalia and Sophie made scrambled eggs and bacon. Come on!"

**Opinions**  
**Jess:** I wrote this again, but I still heart it! That prank would be awesome to really do.  
**Hogan:** Very interesting…I heart the end of the chapter. Go Poseidon!  
**Chris:** I like the part with me: heart it!  
**Rach:** I really heart it. It is as good as the first but better mainly with the Hades part.  
**Em:** Hogan is so blahblah. I am -tests show- the most powerful Poseidon kid! Peace! Go ocean things!  
**Debbie:** Why am I not in it? But other than that I heart it!  
**Jess:** Why did almost everyone use a heart?!


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyo! I'm back and with a new chapter! Before I forget: to Abby, who reviewed my story, thank you so much! I had a lot of fun writing the story. I hope you continue to read it and enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Checked with my lawyer, but I still don't- and never will- own PJO. *sighs***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Thalia ruffled her spiky black hair. She didn't have much of an appetite this morning.

Looking around the table, she saw Seth and Madi trying to slip something from Hogan's pocket. She laughed as Madi snatched Riptide from him. Hogan then noticed and tried to grab it back, baring his teeth at them.

"Why Grandpa, what big teeth you have!" Seth snickered in amusement as Hogan looked ready to strangle them both.

At the other end of the table, Miranda, Sophie's older sister, was staring intently at Jason. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, and she was moving her hands slowly upwards, like vines…uh-oh…

"What the h-" Jason started to say before vines and ivy wrapped around his mouth. "Met me mo!" he tried to say, but his desperate attempts were drowned out by the demigods laughing.

"Yes!" Miranda did a victory dance on her seat. "Party Rock is in the house tonight!"

"Everybody just have a good time!" They all shouted back, only to be distracted by a massive wave of water splashing over just….Miranda.

"Bull's eye!" Neil yelled, doing a victory dance of his own. "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes-" was all he was able to belt out before he tripped over a trip wire.

"Saying a-oh! Gotta let go!" Cat finished for him.

"Demigod fight!" Ian shouted, throwing up his hands and accidentally hitting Crystal and Jacquelyn in the face. Both of them, who were sitting on either side of the prankster, toppled to the floor. They both grabbed Ian's ankles, though, and brought him down with them. "Well, hello there," said Ian, winking at Crystal.

"OY! Get away from my girl!" Neil jumped on top of Ian, sending them tumbling all over the place. That was the last straw. Everything around them was sent into utter chaos.

Thalia touched Tristan ever so lightly on his shoulder, but gave him the 'shock' of his life. And just before an egg sailed over her and hit Debra on the side of her head.

* * *

"Ugh!" Debra groaned. "Kate, do we have any notebooks in those desks? I have some planning to do."

Debra was washing the egg out of her hair by herself, even though Emily had offered to help. They were both victims. Victims of Madi and Jess' pranks. If by pranks you mean 5 eggs cracked over your head. With each handful of hair she brushed, some more egg whites came out.

"Yes," Katelin, her younger sister shouted through the door. "With a situation like this, I love being a daughter of Athena." Kate sent a sweet smile her way. "I just wish that the cat was another one of her sacred animals."

Debra rolled her eyes. Kate with her cats. No wonder Tyran gave her the nickname 'Katie Cat.'

The only problem was that Catherine was called Cat, so having two people named Cat….That's when he decided just to call her 'Kitty' instead of 'Kate' or 'Katie.'

"Gosh, how many eggs did they use on you, Debbie?"

Debbie grinned at her sister's expression. "5, give- not take- a couple. Not a big deal."

"It was fun though."

Debbie and Kate looked all around, trying to find the source of the voice. No one was visible. Debbie felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she jumped at the sight of Jessica.

"Don't. Do. That!" Kate gasped.

Jess just laughed. "Second time today. Gale said the same thing this morning. I just came to say sorry for the huevos." She turned towards Debbie. "So, sorry."

Debbie accepted the apology. She knew they didn't come often from Jess. Then she told Kate, who was becoming bored, of the prank she and Gale had done earlier that day.

"Oh," Jess said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Seth was going to go over strategies with us. Something about Indiana Jones, I think. Gotta go!" At that point, she turned and ran out the door. All the sisters saw was the door flapping in her wake. She was gone. Literally.

Now Debbie finally had time to look at her room. The walls were painted with that chalkboard paint. They were already full of her sketches. There were two desks made to look like old-fashioned English desks. Their bed sheets were covered in owls. Lovely, lovely owls. They also had their names embroidered in them._ 'This,'_ Debbie thought,_ 'is the coolest room ever!'_

**Opinions**  
**Jazz:** Good writing, but where's me?  
**Hogan:** I (heart) the prank on Debbie. Go Poseidon!  
**Em:** Hogan is going down. I feel so bad for Debbie! I offered to clean out her hair. And Go Poseidon!  
**Leslie:** V


	4. Chapter 3

**back again! A little bored, and since the last chapter was relatively short, I give you chapter 3! Sorry if it gets a little flighty in here, but if you've read the Hunger Games, you'll kind of understand where this is going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, only my OC's **

**Chapter 3**

Crystal was applying her makeup when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she sang, putting away her eyeliner.

Sophie opened the door slowly and stepped in wearing a sleeveless floor length dress. It was white with green dots, and her hair was arranged in an upsweep. She had flower earrings and her flower necklace on.

Crystal's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Gods. How did you- When did you- What did you- Is that lipstick?!"

Sophie smiled. "Yeah. And I do have some dresses that aren't for gardening!"

"Of course."

"What are you going to wear, Crystal?"

She held up a long, white dress with…

"Are those….angel wings?!"

Crystal grinned. "We all can shine bright, can't we?"

* * *

"Jazz, are you sure Sophie will like this?" Tyran asked anxiously.

Jazz rolled her blue eyes. "I've told you, what, 6 times already? Yes! She'll love it."

Tyran was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with one black sleeve and black pants. His dark brown hair was neat, but ruffled.

Jazz had a dark purple velvet dress with a green wrap on. Her blond hair was still streaked with purple highlights. She looked curiously over her shoulder at Tyran. "What are you going to say in your interview? It might be good to think of some answers for common questions.

Tyran stumbled to Jazz's bed and collapsed, his head in his hands. "Jasmine, I act like a big shot sometimes, but truthfully, I have no idea what I'm doing."

Jasmine sat next to her brother. "Bro, I know how you feel. You're brilliant."

"Really?"

"Yes," Jazz said, adding, "Even though you can be a big pain."

"Hey!" Tyran protested. They started laughing, but then they both froze, being drawn into a flashback of their life before then.

Tyran and Jasmine Richardson were siblings with a complicated story. Tyran had been born a year before Jazz, but their mother had attracted two separate gods. Ares had come first when she was in college, and Dionysus when she had gone wild throwing parties and getting drunk.  
Then Clementine Richardson became mentally unstable. She was driving too fast one night with the siblings, and...she didn't make it. She died on impact during the crash. She left her kids abandoned, alone. The government forced them into a foster home in New York,where they ran away and soon ended up at Camp Half-Blood.

Two years they were there. Then the Titan War changed everything. Tyran remembered it the most clearly.

Manhattan had turned from crazy downtown New York City to crazy Greek battlefield. Tyran was sitting back at camp with the rest of the Ares campers, trying to argue with Clarisse La Rue.

"But if we leave them there, we just condemn them to die!" he remembered shouting.

Clarisse just sneered. "That little punk Percy knew what was coming for him. He had to side with stuck-up Michael- whatever. Now he'll learn."

Then, a few hours later, she came in, already suited up for battle. The strange things that Tyran noticed: 1) Chris wasn't with her (and he always was) and 2) her voice sounded higher. It kept him unsettled throughout the whole battle with the drakon. Then when she got her face sprayed with the poison...

It was never Clarisse. It was Silena. Silena Beauregard, the daughter of Aphrodite.

But the son of Ares didn't see her die. Once he had turned around, the drakon's eye met his. He fell to the ground paralyzed, not in control of his own body. He was like a statue. The giant drakon lunged to make the kill, but vines pulled it back like bungee cords. He heard Clarisse in the background, swearing at the drakon. Then silence. Before he passed out, a girl knelt down beside him and started chanting over his wounds. Then all was black.

Tyran and Jazz snapped back to the present, not knowing how long the flashback had taken. Tyran sighed, clearly remembering the good times they had had at Camp Half-Blood. "This will be so different, not working together as a team. At least, at first."

His little sister gave him a watery smile. "You just wanna hope that we don't fight. After the last time, I practiced harder. I might beat ya up this time!"

The two both cracked up, giving them another happy memory to live with.

* * *

"Hogan, I don't want to do this!" Billy tried to squirm out of his brother's grasp.

Tristan was pointing at Billy, doubled over in laughter. "Billy's a scaredy cat!" he chanted.

Emily just shook her head; she had a slight smirk on her face. "I think he was easier to handle when he acted like a little billy goat."

"Well, then, here. You take him." Hogan shoved him towards his older sister, swearing under his breath. Then he spotted Neil with his mouth hanging open.

"Jeez, Neil. Shut your mouth. You aren't a cod fish."

Neil just glared at him. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny. This time it was for a good reason. Look at her," Neil ended in a whisper.

Hogan looked all around the bustling room. Each cabin was supposed to line up in the order they were being interviewed in, but of course they weren't. The demigods were interacting with each other. Tyran was over with Jasmine and Jacquelyn, Gale and Catherine were most likely exchanging prank ideas with Madiline and Ian. Seth was flirting with Leslie and Miranda, while Katelin and Jason were making plans for the arena.

And Neil was staring at Crystal.

Hogan was amused. "You're staring at Crystal. Why? You know how most Aphrodite girls are: they look killer and flirt to make you like them, they date you, and then dump you all for some stupid ritual. And because some of them think it's fun."

Neil blinked, as if coming out of a trance. "She's different. I know it."

"When will you ever learn?" someone asked. Andrew came out of nowhere, gripping his bow, Fire. Jessica materialized behind him, Eclipse at the ready.

"Hands up, Indiana Jones!" she said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "How long are you going to do this?" he asked tiredly.

"Until you surrender." Jess winked at Neil and Hogan.

Hogan stepped between the two of them. "Before either of you kill the other, would you mind telling us what is going on?"

Jess sighed. "We were watching one of the Indiana Jones movies earlier, and I thought that Drew and Indy had a lot in common. Now I just have to start calling him Junior."

"If you try..." Drew left the threat hanging. "Anyways," he turned back to Neil. "Try not to get close to Crystal, unless you're sure that she's different. But you might not get her."

"Why even try? I say that Rachel would be easier to get, and she's got a bite worse than a hellhound. To you, at least," Jess added.

"They're not wrong," Hogan admitted to his younger brother, who pouted, causing the three other demigods to laugh.

**Opinions**  
**Jessica:** So far...never mind.  
**Emily:** So Hogan is all like hogging the book. And just because I'm the oldest does not mean I will not kill him or anyone else...  
**Hogan:** The writing is AWESOME! Em= a blah blah person! Destroy or at least MORTALLY WOUND HER! Em will die by my hand! DIE!  
**Em:** HOGAN WILL DIE IN 24 HOURS! I mean it.  
**Jess:** SHUT UP!  
**Em:** Jess I am all smiles. :-)  
**Katelin:** I LOVE IT!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So I think this story is going to be in 2 parts ad this first part will have 10 chapters, but I'm only going to be able to update once a day from now on. Sorry! R&R please and I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, immortals and monsters. Welcome to 'Demiviews,' the demigod interview show. Here's your host, Hermes!"

A brown-haired guy in a toga stepped onstage, bowing to the excited crowd. He worked with the audience, pointing at some of the important people.

A girl in a shimmering aquamarine dress stomped out and held a dagger to Hermes' throat. "I swear in Poseidon's name that if you don't start these interviews right now, you will have the fight of your life!"

Hermes took one look at the teen and slowly backed up, his hands coming up at the same speed. "Okay, Emily. We'll start," He looked warily at the blade.

"Yeah, we better."

Hermes cleared his throat as he waited for her to exit. "Now, let me introduce our first competitors: Thalia and Jason Grace, children of Zeus!"

Thalia and Jason walked out arm in arm. She was in a light blue gown covered with gray sparkles; he had a gray t-shirt with black jeans. Both sat on the sofa opposite of Hermes, who was in a recliner.

"So," Hermes began, "How do you like being the kids of the most powerful Olympian in the universe?"

* * *

Backstage, Seth rolled his eyes. "Is Hermes really going to be this lame?" he asked Emily and Ian.

"I dunno," Ian replied.

"Maybe he's just that way since it's awkward that they're half-siblings." Emily suggested. The two boys looked at her doubtfully, but she pointed out into the seats. "Seriously. Hera is staring daggers at Thalia."

Hermes' voice broke into their conversation. "That's it for now. Next, we have the children of Poseidon!" It echoed throughout the set.

"Good luck," Seth whispered.

Ian turned Emily towards him and gave her a quick hug. "Remember everything we worked on." He winked at her. Emily blushed and grasped Tristan's hand as she led her siblings onstage.

She looked out at the audience that was filled with Olympians, Titans, immortals, monsters, and even spirits. She saw the original Castor, an immortal she met on a quest. He smiled at her, and she returned it. At Camp Half-Blood, Castor had sometimes visited her. They had met on one of her quests, and they were the best of friends. His smile gave her the courage to keep on walking.

The five siblings sat together where Thalia and Jason had just been. They waited expectantly.

"Well, I hear that my kiddos are your allies in this game. What do you think about that?"

Neil and Billy exchanged amused looks and smiles. But amazingly, Tristan answered first.

"Well, I think it will be easy to work together because we all have tricks up our sleeves," he said coolly.

"Yeah, and to thank you for this wonderful interview," Billy started.

"-We baked this cake for you," Neil finished.

Hermes looked cautious. "I really shouldn't-"

Emily gave him a mischievous smile. "It's cho-co-late!" she sang.

Hermes laughed. "Don't mind if I do!"

It all happened in a second. Tristan handed the cake to the god. The motion set off a pressure sensored-release spring, and the top of the cake flew into the god's face. His expression changed from excitement to surprise to laughter. The audience was beside themselves as they started falling out of their chairs and even weeping from laughing so hard.

The Poseidon kids gave each other high-five's (except for Hogan who was glaring daggers at Emily because she had approved of the prank), and their dad gave them a thumbs-up from where he was sitting. Hermes wiped the frosting off of his face, licking his fingers. According to him, it was delicious. The time then ran out for Emily, Hogan, Neil, Billy, and Tristan.

"I'm sorry for the mess we caused," Hogan tried to apologize.

Hermes looked confused, but his brown eyes twinkled. "Sorry? For what?" he asked jokingly as he ushered them off. Emily heard the audience roar again from Hogan's mistaken attempt.

When she passed her brother, she whispered, "Hogan, you made yourself look like an idiot."

"Shut up, Em," he hissed.

* * *

"Now that cake certainly came out of nowhere," Hermes told the audience.

Behind him, a chair made out of black obsidian formed from the thin air with two figures on it. Hermes turned around as he got a bear hug from the littler one.

"And so did these two drop dead gorgeous girls. Let's hear it for Rachel and Jacquelyn Miller, the daughters of Hades!"

Rachel had a 'killer' smile on as the audience welcomed her and her sister; Jacquelyn made a skull emblem embed itself in the obsidian chair.

"So girls," Hermes began as they sat down. "What do you think of the idea of these games?"

"It's my type of game," Rachel said, fingering her spiky bracelet. She turned towards Jacquelyn. "What about you, sis?"

Jacquelyn tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'll decide once we're on the island."

Hermes chuckled. "That's smart thinking," he said.

* * *

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Time rolled on. Eventually only three cabins were left to be interviewed.

Leslie and Chris walked on stage and sat down. She was in a dress that looked like fire itself; he was in a fiery shirt with black pants. It looked as if there whole image was flickering.

"Welcome Chris and Leslie. So tell me," Hermes started. "How do you feel about these games?"

The two siblings shared a look; a silent conversation passed between them. Then as one, they turned and said: "Like this."

Erupting from their open hands formed a massive firestorm. Curling over the heads of the audience, a sea of red hot orange flames. Everyone backstage burst out while the Poseidon kids held a shield of water over them. Emily ran over and tried to yank Leslie's hands to break her concentration.

"Are you nuts?!" Emily shrieked. "You're going to kill someone!"

Leslie turned towards Emily, and Emily screamed, for Leslie's eyes were glowing red. "Let them die!"

A different voice joined their argument. "You won't kill anyone!" On the last word, a flying grayish shape slammed into her. Leslie just shook it off, and realized who had hit her.

"You!" she snarled. Then, instead of aiming at her attacker, she aimed at the figures behind it, knowing that the attacker would protect them.

She was right. Two timber wolves were there, too busy helping Hogan control Chris to pay any attention to Leslie. She sent several massive fireballs at them. The smaller wolf let out a noise, halfway between a yelp and a whimper, as it jumped between the wolves and the fireballs.

There was a blinding flash as the bombs hit not a wolf, but a 15 year-old girl: Jessica. The wolves she had protected turned around, and upon seeing her still body let out a loud howl that made everyone in battle freeze. Hogan and Chris looked around, the stallions of water and fire they were fighting with evaporated.

The wolves stood on their hind legs and morphed into their original form. In their place was Gale and Drew, both looking very pissed. Drew carefully picked Jess up in his arms, while Gale yelled at everyone to get back to where they were supposed to be.

"Hey Seth, Cat! I think you guys have an interview to finish."

**Opinions**  
**Jess:** No comment...  
**Leslie:** v  
**Em:** Hermes got hit good! It was funny.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Sorry I couldn't upload this earlier. My reason: school. Anyways, here's chapter 5! And fyi, the bold font in the story is the text on their communicators.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**lightning: Should we kill them?**  
**grapevine: That firestorm almost drained their energy and killed them.**  
**dark: I could see them fading- er- dying!**  
**storm: More the girl?**  
**riptide: Killing them would be easier.**  
**blacknight: No. Absolutely not. Where would we find replacements?(idiot)**  
**riptide: Hey! What did you-**  
**fire: Shut it, you two. They're waking up!**

* * *

Leslie opened her eyes. She tried sitting up, but the energy she had used during the interview had drained her too much. Her body had almost combusted into a fiery inferno and erased her from existence.

"Here," said a soft voice. "Let us help."

Crystal worked her arms under Leslie's back and helped her into a sitting position. Miranda pulled the sheets up to Leslie's lap and fixed her pillow.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"No prob," Miranda shrugged.

"Where are we?"

"The infirmary."

"What?!"

Crystal and Miranda laughed.

"You're not the only one here," Miranda informed her. "When you and Chris were fighting the Poseidon siblings-"

Leslie's eyes grew wide. "Wait. We did what?!"

Crystal looked confused. "You mean it wasn't you?"

"No. I must have been... possessed."

Miranda continued her story. "Anyways, Jess almost stopped you, but then you fired several fireballs at Drew and Gale. She jumped in front of them to save them."

Crystal finished the story. "You and Chris collapsed afterwards. Neil drained himself of energy from protecting everyone, and Emily went into shock. Drew carried Jess here, but she isn't getting better. We don't think she's going to make it."

"And if she doesn't make it, you can live with the guilt of killing her!" a new voice growled.

Leslie looked up to see Gale being restrained -hardly- by Seth, Tyran, Jason, Sophie, and Rachel. Her eyes teared up, seeing the pain he was in.

"Gale, I'm so sorry-" she tried to begin.

Gale broke free of the people restraining him, sending them flying. Sort of. "YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!" he shouted.

Jasmine burst in, seeing the scene that was in front of her. Gale was about to grab Leslie when she put a stop to it. "Stop Gale!" she shrieked.

"There's no need for that. Jess is pulling through."

Gale took one look at his right hand, which had unconsciously grabbed his sword, Tornado, then at Jazz, and finally burst out of the room without another glance.

Jason sat up and rubbed his head. "Man, was Gale in a bad mood."

Tyran propped himself up on one elbow. "No kidding. Ow, my ribs," he complained as Sophie helped him onto the other hospital bed in the room. Miranda and Crystal helped Jason and Rachel onto two of the chairs. Seth limped over to Leslie and took her hand.

"It's all right," he said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Gale really cares for Jess. They have a closer bond than most siblings. They've been through a lot."

Leslie turned towards the others. "What happened with you guys?"

Crystal told them of how she was the daughter of a movie star. She had been at a premiere when a hellhound attacked. Her dad told her to run to Camp Half-Blood. When she had been going through Central Park, she found Sophie hiding there. They had escaped from an orphanage. They then ran into Tyran- who was picking up a few things for Chiron- and he brought them to camp.

Rachel and Jacquelyn had been raised in the Underworld under Persephone's care. She finally told them that they could go to Camp Half-Blood once Jacquelyn got to be 9.

Jason and Tyran gave the short version of their past. Then everyone turned to Leslie since most of them didn't know her past.

"Chris and I only ever knew our mom's name," she whispered. "Molly Castrona left us at an orphanage with a note saying our names and to keep us. Then one of our foster homes kicked us out on the street, and we ended up at camp. Two years ago, Chris and I did some research and found out that she was killed by her boyfriend."

A stunned silence followed her explanation, but then Miranda cut in, saying, "Oh, Leslie!"

Crystal uncomfortably stood up. "I think it's time for us to go. Besides, we need to check Jason, Rachel, and Seth out."

"Ow," Jason grumbled when Jasmine helped him up. Seth leaned down and kissed Leslie before limping out of the room while leaning heavily on Miranda. Rachel walked out on her own, yet she was holding her wrist to her chest. When Tyran tried to get up, Sophie scolded him saying,

"Oh no you don't! You could get injured more if you walk a lot right now. You and Leslie are staying in here." Crystal and Sophie then turned off the lights, closed the door, and left Tyran and Leslie to sleep.

* * *

Gale ran through the maze of hallways until he finally got to the room Jess was in. He braced himself for the worst. He slowly opened the door.

Jess was lying down with her eyes closed, her long golden hair recently brushed. She had a damp cloth on her head, with burns running down her arms, torso, and legs. Three people were standing next to her bed, quietly chanting. One was obviously Drew. The second was a 19 year old guy that looked so much like Drew, it was almost as if they were brothers. He had jeans and a t-shirt on. The third was a 19 year old girl with long braided blond hair in a simple white dress.

Drew turned towards Gale. "Um, Dad? Artemis? We have company."

The two godly teens turned around. Artemis ran to Gale and gave him a hug.

"Hi Mom," Gale said.

Artemis pulled away and grasped his shoulders. "Oh, at least you're okay!"

Apollo finished the spell and walked towards the door. "Hey Gale. Take care of your tiger. I'd stick around, but we gotta go." With that, he and Artemis went to their true form and disappeared.

Just then a low moan escaped Jess. She struggled to sit up. "Drew? Gale? What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Drew and Gale shared a look before smiling.

* * *

Three days later, all of the demigods gathered in the main commons room. Jess, Neil, Leslie, Tyran, Chris, Seth, Rachel, and Jason were fully healed. Jess, Seth, Drew and Gale had their weapons updated and were showing them off. Everyone was sprawled out on the floor, with several people sharing blankets. The only one not lounging was Tristan. He was standing in front of them all with his arms crossed.

"I know that tomorrow we are going to be entering the arena, but we all know we won't be with each other. At least, at first. I think we should swear on the River Styx not to fight in combat against any of us." Tristan's proposal was greeted with silence.

Rachel laughed. "Swearing on the River Styx? Are you insane?"

"You'll die if you break your oath," Jacquelyn added.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cat asked while squirming nervously.

Tris eyed her suspiciously while snapping, "I'm fine! But we won't be if we turn against each other!"

Jason stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay people; let's all calm down. How about we take a vote? All not wanting to swear on it?"

The demigods looked at each other, and slowly 12 hands went up in the air. 13 hands went up for the other option.

Jason looked satisfied. "Majority rules. Let's do this thing!"

**Opinions**

**Thalia:** "Let's do this thing?" Argh.

**Gale:** We should really work on keeping Jess _out_ of the hospital...


	7. Chapter 6

**Back, and this time earlier than yesterday! This chapter is a little short, so my apologies for that.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**Chapter 6**

"Let the Demigames begin!" Kronos' voice boomed, making Gale snap awake. He tried to remember the night before, but all he came up with was a blank. He sat up and looked around. Woodland spread out in all directions, moss covering the ground. All different varieties of trees and plants grew abundantly. An occasional bird call echoed through the forest, answered by the rustling of leaves.

"This is the perfect place for a child of Artemis," Gale thought.

"Or a child of Apollo!" a small wolf barked. Gale turned and glared at it.

"I've told you to stop reading my mind!" he hissed. He knelt down and fingered her collar before pointing at Catherine, who was stirring, and putting a finger to his lips. The wolf turned into Jess, who was smiling.

"Hey Cat. Sleep well?" she asked her little sister.

Cat just glared at her. "I didn't really have a choice, since they drugged us. I had a really great dream, though. It started with me being a hunter of Artemis again, and I was battling Hypnos and-"

Jess groaned and leaned back against a willow tree. She looked up towards the forest's canopy and started climbing. "Where is your crazy dream going?" she grumbled.

Not wanting to hear the answer, she climbed with ease to the top of the tree. Holding on to the trunk with her legs and right hand, she could see for miles.

To her left, Jess could see a river with the opposite bank a forest, seemingly identical to theirs. Farther out, she could make out a strand of cliffs, full of caves. A little to the right of that, there was a lake so far away that it looked like a puddle. Even farther to the right were some more mountains, and she could tell that the river came from there. Turning more, she could see a grassy field at the edge of the woods. Behind that, a little offshore, pink foam bubbled up.

Done scouting, Jess slid down the tree and vanished from sight, but holding on to the thought that this place was not going to be as welcoming as it seemed.

* * *

Crystal stood up and looked around. Apparently, she was floating on the ocean water a little offshore from a vineyard. She could see Jazz waiting with grapes in her hair and hands. Only then did Crystal realize something: she wasn't a daughter of Poseidon, yet she was floating on water. She looked down.

Just like her mother Aphrodite rose from the depths of the ocean, Crystal was standing on what seemed like a carpet of pink foam. Two curious little dolphins raced up beside her, and she saw that one had a note for her. Crystal knelt down and stroked both of the creatures while she untied the note.

The note was somehow written on notebook paper, strategically placed in a plastic bag. Crystal unfolded the paper, and her eyes filled with tears as she read. Neil had sent her a love letter. While she was reading, the foam 'barge' docked at the shore. She clutched it and the other letter in her hand as she ran into Jazz's arms.

"This one's for you," Crystal brushed her hair out of her eyes as she looked around. "Where are we?"

* * *

Neil watched the sun start to sink beneath the horizon, his back to Tris and Billy's teasing.

"Neil loves Crystal! Neil loves Crystal!" they chanted. Ian rolled his eyes at them as he and Hogan went over to sit next to Neil.

"I know half of what you're going through."

Hogan looked at Ian and crossed his arms. "Since when?"

"Since I asked Emily out," he admitted sheepishly.

Hogan and Neil jumped up as one and spoke in unison. "You're dating our sister?!"

**Opinions**

**Hogan: Ian dating my sister... what the heck... never told me...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello people of Earth! I am soooo sorry about being a slow updater! It seems like my busy life has caught up to me, and so I won't be able to update very often. On a brighter note, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What are you doing, Leslie?" Chris came up behind her.

Leslie hid her transmitter in her pocket, trying not to look guilty. All she had been able to think about was Seth. His caramel hair, his golden eyes, his smile, his jokes...

"Les!" Chris shouted.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Geez, sometimes it seems like you're deaf and blind," he muttered. "Anyways, I kinda scouted and I think I found where Rachel and Jacquelyn are. At least, I heard the clanging of Stygian Ice, some- er- colorful language, and saw black obsidian erupting from the ground."  
Leslie laughed. Rachel was very creative with the swearing she used. Leslie could just imagine Rach flipping her hair back after she let Jacquelyn poke her with her sword. Then she'd say something that people on TV wouldn't beep out because they'd be too stunned that she'd actually said it.

Chris started heading out of the cave, lighting his fire power as he went. He loved feeling the curls of flame dance around his palms. Stepping into the light, he held his palm up to his mouth and blew with all his might. A column of fire so large erupted from him that it could be seen over the mountains. Even at the spot where Jason stood.

* * *

Jason tried shaking Thalia awake. "Hey, sis!" he finally shouted as he lost his temper.

"What!?" Thalia yelled in response. She hated it when he called her sis. The goddess Artemis feels the same way when Apollo calls her sis. It wasn't too surprising why Thalia was Artemis' lieutenant.

Jason rubbed the Roman markings on his arm. He had 12 lines, one for every year at Camp Jupiter. The symbol of an eagle and SPQR were also there, showing that he was a son of Zeus and an official citizen of Rome.

He ran his fingers through his short blond hair, then traced the scar that ran below his right eye. His blue eyes became cloudy as they stared off into the distance.. He could remember that day, the worst in his life, when he earned the scar on his cheek.

Before he went off to help Camp Half-Blood, he had to watch Camp Jupiter fall to the Titans and their army of monsters. They had made off with the citizens of New Rome, and most of the Cohorts. His friends lay dead or dying. Gwen had a gladius sheathed in her side. Dakota was covered in blood, along with some Kool-Aid. The Lares had faded, due to being beaten by the shades brought back from the underworld. And Reyna lay in his arms.

"No Reyna!" he choked, seeing her in such pain. Gently, he brushed her now-tangled black hair back behind her ear. "You can't leave me. I need you."

The dying warrior coughed and then smiled weakly. "No, Jason. We needed you. But Camp Jupiter is beyond helping. Go to your sister. She needs you now." Reyna fixed her unwavering gaze on Jason's. "You were our Saving Grace, now go be theirs." She closed her eyes as she inhaled her last breath, before her body went slack.

Jason then let the tears spill out. He cradled her on his lap, burying his head in her hair. Reyna's pegasus, Scipio, came up slowly and nuzzled his master's body. Jason gently laid her down and cupped his hands over her mouth. He whispered an incantation, and Reyna's form shimmered before disappearing. He blew into his cupped hands, and a silvery powder escaped, floating up into the stars. Next to the constellation of a girl with a bow and arrow, the stars became brighter, outlining the warrior daughter of Bellona, running across the night sky forever after.

Blinking hard, Jason found himself back in the present. He looked behind him and found that Thalia had dozed off.

"Thalia." He shook her shoulder.

"I'm up," she muttered through her messy black hair.

"Thalia!"

"I'm up!"

"THALIA!" Jason yelled, losing his patience.

"I'M UP!" Thalia yelled back, jumping to her feet with her spear drawn. "Damn you."

Since she only said damn and not something worse, her brother judged that she was in an okay mood. She could be a lot like Rachel when she felt like it.

A familiar voice startled them. "Jason! Thalia! Can't you guys shut up?" Debbie laughed.

Katelin agreed with her sister. "If Kronos is like I predicted, then he has monsters in here to try and kill us. And judging your yelling, swearing, and the lightning and thunder you caused by your fighting, they'll know we're here."

Katelin and Debbie were usually right.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack! So sorry for the long wait to update, but I won't be able to do it so often, maybe *cringes* once a week. I really hope you like my story, though, and continue to read it!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Miranda." Sophie sat down beside her sister. They had forged their way through a field of wheat. The stalk's tips were out of their reach, standing at what the sisters thought would be 12 feet tall. All they could hear was the wind blowing through the stalks, though Sophie swore that she heard Tyran calling out to her.

Now they sat on the shoreline, staring at the horizon. Miranda was braiding her hair, and she had a vacant expression although her eyes were watering. Her younger sister knew that whenever Miranda got that certain far off look in her eyes, she was thinking of Pollux.

To make a long story short, the two had got together, and then Pollux had died during the war. Miranda felt bad because she wasn't there when he had.

Sophie felt kind of guilty thinking about it. She still had Tyran. Speaking of him...  
She felt her communicator buzzed. On the screen was a message from him.

_**maimer: where are you guys?!**_

_**ivy: on the shore. duh!**_

_**maimer: oh. my bad.**_

A second later, someone covered her eyes. "I'll give you one guess," they said. Sophie turned and hugged Tyran.

"Tyran, I told you to stop that!" she laughed.

"Right," he chuckled, messing up her hair. "Ready to go?" he asked Miranda, helping her up.

Miranda rubbed her eyes, which were red from crying. "Sure."

* * *

"Hey Seth," Drew crept next to his brother and nudged him. His bow was at the ready, pointing out into the forest. Seth was surprised to see that his older brother's face was cold and serious, the joking twinkle in his eyes extinguished. He soon knew why.

They both stood up, back to back. A rustling, almost slithering sound was encircling the two boys, kind of like a...

"Python!" Drew shouted.

Seth turned just in time to see the python's fangs a yard away from him. "What the hell!" He drew his sword- Ice- instead and slung his bow- Ray- onto his back. He swung his sword at the snake, but missed.

The python opened its mouth, not to bite them, but to talk. "Sssson of Apollo, fate led me to you. Again!" The hissing echoed in their heads, bringing Seth to his knees. "Who isssss thissss young one, may I asssssssk? The lasssst time, I did not have the- pleasssure- to meet him."

The python wrapped itself around Seth, who cried out in anguish and pain. His back arched more the more the snake squeezed. He met his brother's eyes and sent a silent plea for help, but what he found was devastation.

Suddenly, an arrow sprouted from the surprised giant snake's body, followed by several more.

"Get off of my cousin!" a wolf barked as it leapt onto the python. The python twisted back and forth, but the wolf hung on, digging its teeth in deeper. Gale jumped out of a tree, shooting arrows as quickly as he could reload. Seth recovered enough to throw his sword into the serpent's side, while Drew aimed arrows down its throat. Then something went wrong.

Drew had fired his last arrow when the snake had decided it had had enough. It swung sharply to the right, sending the wolf flying into a tree trunk. It then slithered after it and bit sharply down on the still animal several times. Drew yelled in rage and slashed the head of the snake off with his sword. The python was exploded into yellow dust, leaving behind a single fang as a sort of trophy.

Andrew payed no attention to his victory. Instead, he ran over to the wolf, which had now morphed back into Jessica.

Jess lay on the cold ground, blood seeping continuously from her wounds. She had multiple cuts across her limbs and torso. Her left leg and arm- the two that had received most of the impact of her landing- were bent at an odd angle. There was also a large a large gash on her side that was causing the blood to drain more quickly from her face.

Drew carefully moved her onto her back. The other two rushed over; a spark of hope lit inside them because she was still breathing. Her eyes fluttered open, and for a second her sparkly silver eyes met his gold ones before they became glassy. Drew bent his head as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"She's gone. She's just...gone," he said, pulling himself together. He looked up dejectedly at Seth and Gale. Gale dropped to his knees, moaning, "My little sister."

What Seth did surprised them the most. He knelt next to Jess's body and placed his hands over the gash in her side. Like magic, the lost blood flowed back into her before the wound closed.

"Come on!" Seth tiredly shook his brother's shoulders. "Do you want her dead?"

A feminine voice responded for him. "Yes I do."

All three boys turned around to see Catherine bring an dagger down through Gale's chest, but no blood came out. Instead, the crimson liquid flowed from Cat, in the same spot she had stabbed Gale. He pulled the weapon out easily, looking between it and the traitor in front of him.

"You...killed...me," Cat choked out between forced breaths, the life pouring out of her as she fell.

Gale stared at her coldly. "You brought this upon yourself. Goodbye, Catherine Leanne. We will remember you as a traitor." With that,

Catherine disintegrated into ashes as Gale angrily chucked the dagger into the trees.

The boys then turned back to Jessica. Seth already was exhausted from being almost squeezed to death and healing, so Drew and Gale finished for him, but Jess still didn't breathe.

"She has to come back," Drew murmured. "I love her."

Seth shook his head disbelievingly. "She saved me."

"How can she be gone?" Gale moaned again.

As if moved by some unknown force, Drew leaned down and softly kissed Jessica. A few seconds after he sat back up, she resumed breathing. Seth helped her sit up as she opened her eyes, only to be smothered in a hug by all three of them.

"Here we are again," she laughed.

**Opinions**

**Jess: How do I get injured and/or die every time I fight something?!**

**Drew: You just have a knack for it.**

**Jess: Why you little...**

**Seth: Is it just me, or does anyone else find it odd that Catherine ****_ disintegrated into ashes?!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Emliy. Emily!" someone shook her awake. The 15-year-old opened her sea blue eyes to find Ian's brown eyes right above her. "Come on," he whispered, extending his hand out. She took it, and together they ran into the woods.

Ian spun Emily around to face him. "I hardly get to let my feelings out around anymore. Not since-"

"You told Hogan and Neil. Yeah." She whispered back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've been wanting to-" he started before turning to find Noah.

"Holy shit." Neil almost dropped his sword, Shark.

The two teens jumped apart. "Neil, it's not what you-"

"Not you guys," he rolled his eyes. "That's not the problem. Polybotes, on the other hand, is. Along with all...seven...of...his...brothers." The fourteen-year-old pointed behind them.

Ian's eyes grew wide as he looked over his shoulder. "Ems," he said somewhat calmly, "do us a favor and get the others."

Emily turned and ran like the wind.

* * *

When Emily got back to their camp, she saw that Hogan and Billy had left. They had taken their swords with them and had managed not to wake Madiline and Tristan in the process.

"Madi, Tris! Get up, and quickly," she shouted.

Madi rolled over in the opposite direction of Emily's voice. "Why?" she complained groggily.

Emily just said one word, and then the three ran off towards the others. "Giantes."

The sight they found when they arrived was not what they expected. Ian, Hogan, Neil and Billy were just leaning against a tree, chatting.

"Hey guys, where are the wanna-be dead giants?" Madi asked, her tone full of sarcasm. She was confused by their looks, but understood as she was lifted into the air. Madi kicked her legs, then brought her sword up and stabbed the 'thing' holding her. She fell to the ground, groaning as she got up.

"Daughter of Hermes," Porphyrion glared down at her with his arms crossed, "what were you saying about us?"

Tristan sighed. "This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

Crystal and Jasmine made their way through the vineyard, making sure that they kept the ocean in sight. The sandy shore slowly turned into rocky outcrops.

Quietly at first, then growing louder with every step they took, an enchanting song floated through the wind towards them. Crystal's eyes got a pinkish tint as the music started affecting her. Jazz turned around for a minute, gathering leaves to stuff in hers and Crystal's ears, but once she turned around, her friend wasn't there.

"Crystal!" she screamed once she pushed her way through the grapevines. Crystal was dancing her way to the blue waters edge, right towards the source of the music.

"It's the Sirens," Jazz whispered before diving into the water to stop her friend. She felt something nudge her and looked to find a pod of dolphins. She stopped swimming and waved. To her amazement, all seven creatures turned on their side and waved, making Jazz smile. She shook her head and pointed at Crystal's legs, which were paddling frantically towards Crystal's doom. The dolphins swam off, dragging her under the water. One touched her forehead, and her eyes cleared. Jazz swam over and quickly stuffed leaves in her ears. The girl blinked her eyes several times and shook her head, cutting off the Siren's grasp on gave her a hug before paddling up to the surface with Jazz following.

* * *

"No Miranda! You can't leave me," Sophie held on to her sister's hand while she begged her to stay.

Miranda's brown eyes met her sister's hazel ones. "Don't worry, Soph," she whispered. "Tyran will take care of you." Her gaze then fixed on the son of Ares, making sure he had soaked in what she said. Once he nodded, she sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm ready, Pollux," were her last words before she was gone.

Crystal and Jazz ran up to them, panting once they arrived. Crystal took one look at Miranda's body before breaking down in tears. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she hugged Sophie, who cried silently into Crystal's shoulder. Tyran looked at her sadly, and Jasmine wrapped her arms around her brother's chest.

Jazz took her brother's hand and dragged him over to Sophie. He helped Crystal stand her up, while Jazz took Miranda's necklace off, which took its alternate form of her spear, Ivy. One wave of the spear over Miranda McNary's body made it shimmer and disappear. It became part of the stars, next to Zoë Nightshade and Reyna. The four demigods looked at it for a moment before turning and heading off towards the mountains in pursuit of the creature- the monster- that killed Miranda.

The Chimera.

* * *

"Tristan! Stay with us."

Madiline looked at Billy tiredly. "He's already gone, Billy. Now we just hope Hogan and Emily stay." She looked up at the sky, praying silently to the gods. Billy had never really taken the time to notice, but she was pretty. Especially in the moonlight with the stars reflecting in her brown eyes and her caramel hair floating in the wind. He shook himself, remembering what was going on as she got up.

They turned to the two children of Poseidon that lay next to each other on the grassy edge of the woods. Hogan was as rigid as a plank while

Emily thrashed about, trying to rid herself of the poison. Ian was holding her hand, pleading with her to stay with him; Neil looked on in despair.

He snapped out of his trance at the sound of Billy and Madiline's footsteps. "Hey Billy, can't water heal children of Poseidon?" Neil turned to Billy.

"Well, yes, but we can't move them to shore," Billy told him.

Madi crossed her arms. "We could, but it would excel the spread of the poison and they would die faster."

Neil rolled his eyes and turned in the direction of the ocean, his face screwed up in concentration. His arms were moving upwards with his hands cupped, as if he had spheres of water above. Spheres of water appeared over the trees and encased his poisoned siblings. After about a minute, Neil put them down, evaporating the water with a snap of his fingers. Hogan and Emily both turned over onto their sides and coughed out the water that got into their lungs. Ian closed his eyes, muttering a silent thanks, while the others shared a smile.

"Ugh," Hogan groaned. "I hate giants."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Is this day over yet?"

A buzz from Madi's communicator answered. "Apparently not. We have to get to the center of the island. And fast."

* * *

"Dammit!" Rachel threw down her sword in protest. She was pinned against the cave wall by a huge pillar of black obsidian. She glared at her little sister, who was sitting on a throne she had formed.

"You may now address me as Queen Jacquelyn," she announced with a smug grin.

Rachel blew her bangs out of her face. "Whatever, 'your majesty.' Now, could you please GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she shouted.

Jacquelyn freed her sister, who fell at the sudden release. They both started laughing, but Rachel stopped suddenly.

"Be quiet," she whispered. "There are two things outside."

The two sisters crept to the entrance and poked their heads out, one over the other. Delight spread across both of their faces.

"Leslie! Chris!" Jacquelyn burst out of their hiding place and hugged them both.

Chris grabbed her hand and dragged her along. "Time to say hello later! Right now, we have a problem." He rounded a corner, leaving Leslie and Rachel to catch up. A roar came from behind them, shaking the mountain terrain. Jacquelyn screamed as she fell off of the cliff side.

"Jacquelyn!" They all yelled, and Chris ran after her, jumping off the ledge. That only resulted in the other two to scream his name. He reappeared with Jaquelyn in arms, fire being the key to his flight.

"Come on!" he shouted at them. "Fly!" Leslie shot flames out of her hands and feet, like her brother had, shooting her skywards. Rachel bounded across the mountains, using her power over obsidian to propel her.

* * *

"Wait!" Thalia called from the back of the group as they stopped in a clearing surrounded by bushes and trees. "Do you guys hear that?" A roaring could be heard in the distance, along with a rustling sound coming from the forest and a clattering noise from behind them. Jason,

Kate, Debbie, and Thalia stood in a circle, back to back, with their swords out when...

"Ah!" Kate screamed as something- someone- crashed into her. They turned in the 'attacker's' direction as 3 more people tumbled out. Jason reflexes reacted quickly and before he knew what he was doing, his sword was at Tyran's throat.

"Dude, what the heck?" Tyran brushed himself off as he got up. "Oh," he said, helping Katelin regain her footing. "My bad. Sorry."

Jasmine, Crystal, and Sophie untangled themselves as well. "Hey guys," Jazz grinned.

Debra hugged her friend. "So glad you're alive."

Katelin tipped her head to the side. "Where's Miranda- oh," she finished, seeing Sophie's expression. Thalia took Sophie's hand sadly, looking up at the sky a moment later to see several flaming figures coming towards them.

"Hey," Rachel surprised Crystal, coming up out of nowhere. "You guys might want to brace yourselves. We found the thing that got Miranda."

"How do you know that?" Crystal asked.

"Because the Chimera told me," Leslie said, extinguishing her flames before she touched the ground. "Nice to see you guys alive."

"People, hate to break up this reunion, but we've got incoming!" Chris announced, safely landing before setting Jacquelyn gently on the ground. "Rachel, Jacquelyn, Sophie, Jazz, can you guys make us a hiding space that's fireproof?"

Thalia pushed the others behind her, slamming her bracelet. "Hurry!" she shouted, Agius circling out.

Tyran emitted a red blast from his hand, accelerating the girl's construction. "It's done! Hurry before-" He was cut off as Katelin screamed again.

Jason and Tyran, who were sealing the fort, looked up to see that the Chimera had some new wings, and the thing hanging from its talons was Katelin.

"Katelin!" Jason shouted after her as he drew his sword. Tyran stepped back as a gust of wind lifted Jason off the ground. He realized that his friend was manipulating the air to fly. All he could do was watch him rocket after the monster.

Jason was a pro at flying. He weaved between the treetops, trying to avoid birds and poison bombs that the Chimera's snake head spat at him. The Chimera finally landed on the top of the highest mountain, dropping Kate before it got there. She kicked and frantically spread her arms out as she fell, only to crash into Jason as he tried to catch her.

"It's okay; I've got you," he tried to calm her down as she shook in his arms. He glared at the Chimera, his eyes flashing gray and back to light blue. He raised his arm above him, summoning storm clouds, with them gathering around the nearest mountain top. Jason then sliced the air in front of him with the same arm. Thunder boomed throughout the island, and as a lightning bolt hit the monster, a flash accompanied the boom.

The shockwave sent Jason and Kate tumbling out of the sky towards the center of the island.

Once the clouds had receded, Tyran got the Thalia, Leslie, Rachel, Jazz, Crystal, Chris, Jacquelyn, Debbie, and Sophie out of their hiding place. Sophie grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"Check this message from Seth. He says to come to the center of the island. Now."

* * *

In the center of the island, Gale, Seth, Drew, and Jess woke up as they heard a crashing sound. One sweep of the scene told them everything. Jason and Katelin were lying on the ground, Kate relatively unharmed. The clearing they had landed in had puzzled the four demigod cousins the day before. There were twelve stone slabs outlining a giant circle around the area, and one stone in the middle engraved with Τζέσικα, Jessica in Greek. The other ones had the name of one of the twelve Olympians.

Seth checked to make sure there weren't any monsters, before he ran over to Kate while Jess ran to Jason. Drew stood on the other side of the clearing with his arms crossed, a slight scowl on his face. Gale stayed in his tree perch, bow at the ready for any attackers.

Jess was on her knees next to the son of Jupiter. He was semi-conscious, moaning at the pain. Jess stroked his face gently, soothing him with gentle words. From what Drew could see, it was almost like she was...charmspeaking him. A minute later, Jason stirred.

"Katelin," he muttered as Jess helped him sit up. "Is she okay?" He stood up, leaning heavily on Jess.

Seth looked up as he limped over. "She's fine. Kate will be up in a few minutes." His eyes were dull, showing that he was saying it to reassure the others.

His brother walked over and whispered something in Jess' ear. She looked nervously at them, before kneeling and taking Kate's hand in hers.

"Katelin, wake up," she said, her charmspeaking showing through. The daughter of Athena opened her eyes, looking around, confused.

"Jason?" she asked. "Did you kill it?" Jason let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I electrocuted it. I just hope that the others-" he stopped as Thalia led Sophie, Tyran, Crystal, Chris, Jazz, Rachel, Leslie, and Jacquelyn through the high bushes on the far side of the clearing. The girls ran over to Jess and Kate, who was successfully standing by herself, while Tyran and Chris stood around awkwardly.

"-are okay," Jason finished.

Chris walked over to the stone slab closest to him. "Hey Leslie," he called to his sister. "This rock has our dad's name on it!"

Leslie ran over to him to confirm what he had said. Tyran ran to the next one, stopping once he saw it. "This one has your mom's, Sophie!"

Gale took this as his cue and jumped down from his perch. "Hey! Everybody!" All 14 demigods turned to face him. "Go stand on the stone that has your parent's name. Hurry!" he added as they stood blankly. It took a few minutes, but they finally all got to where they should be.

"Wait, isn't Jess supposed be on that one in the middle?" Crystal asked, tipping her head to the side as she pointed to the center of the circle.

Jess looked at Gale, who nodded his head, before making her way to the middle. She turned towards the trees as footsteps approached.

"Are we late?" Emily asked as she burst through the trees, followed by Ian, Hogan, Neil, Madiline, and Billy.

"Guys, get on the stone slab that says either Poseidon or Hermes!" Gale snapped. "And don't get off," he added as Rachel attempted to hug her friend. She glared at him, but stayed put.

Everyone turned to Jess, who was standing still with her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were glowing. She raised her arm, forming a ball of fire and a ball of water. Jess then clenched her fist, bringing up obsidian rocks from the ground and sending air swirling in circles, becoming a tornado. The tornado grew and grew until all of the demigods were inside it.

"Hold on!" Jazz shouted as they were sucked into the sky.


	11. Chapter 10

"Did we win?" Jessica asked, sitting up and rubbing her head. She stood up, her eyes widening as she noticed that only Gale, Andrew, and Seth were with her. Surrounding them were white marble columns, and twelves mismatching thrones, with a hearth in the middle of the room.

"In a way," a voice said. Jess clenched her hands.

"If it isn't the 'all-powerful' Zeus. If you're so great, how some you let demigods- even your own kids- die for entertainment?!"

The Olympian walked around Jess to stand in front of her. "We didn't have much of a choice-"

"Oh please," Gale groaned, slowly sitting up. "That's a load of bull."

Zeus's eyes flared angrily. "You watch how you speak to me, boy. You shouldn't even be alive."

Jess huffed. "We're not the only ones. Let's see: Emily, Hogan, Neil, Ben, Rachel, Jacki, Thalia, Jason, and the Roman demigods thing is a whole other story, one that could kick _you_ off your throne."

Gale laughed, knowing his sister had scored a point.

Zeus crossed his arms, glaring at the siblings. "What do you want?"

"Where. Are. Our. Friends?!" Gale growled.

"They are meeting with their parents or being attending to for medical reasons. You demigods will be staying on Olympus until Camp Half-Blood is rebuilt. Now, take your cousins and leave me."

* * *

"You back-talked to Zeus and are still alive?" Drew asked in awe as Jess fed him small bits of ambrosia. She shrugged nonchalantly. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we have to round up all the demigods and make plans for our new camp," Seth said.

"Perhaps I can assist you children with that," a familiar voice said, spinning the four demigods around.

"Chiron!" Jess shrieked, jumping up and hugging him. The centaur chuckled.

"Have you four been getting into any trouble lately?" The cousins shared a look.

"What do you expect?" Gale asked. "So, is this the end for us?"

"Are you kidding?" Drew raised an eyebrow, grabbing Jess's hand playfully. Her face turned a bright red, causing them all to laugh. "No, we never get an end. This is just a new beginning."

* * *

**Wow, it's over! So I hoped y'all enjoyed this; it was wicked fun to write. I have to thank Rachel, Chris, Hogan, Emily, Leslie, Thalia, Catherine, Debbie, Kate and Madiline for being a part of this story and helping me write and edit it. (Love you guys!) **

**So this is done, I guess. Thanks for reading and check out some of my other stories!**

**-lil'hawkeye3**


End file.
